


Nightmares (ereri)

by LizzyMidford



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Maybe OOC, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship, angender hange is my baby, ereri, probly some winmin'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been having the same nightmare every night since he was sixteen, the death of someone he held dear. Except, well, he's never met this person. Well, yet.<br/>He wakes up on the first day back at his job as a French teacher at Trost High, he wakes from the same nightmare, and the day is the same as every god damn first day.<br/>Until, of course, his last hour of the day.<br/>He'd recognize those eyes anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is only my second AOT fanfic, so please be nice. Though constructive criticism is welcome!  
> Enjoy!

Levi stood in the dark hallway, not wanting to continue moving, not wanting to face the rest of the day, somehow, for the first time,  _not_ wanting to see Eren Jaeger.

He could barely take the step into the still dark, rather cold room, but his body refused to move any farther, though he doubted it was working _against_ his mind. His mind was screaming at him to leave, to pretend this wasn't happening, and wasn't going to happen, live the rest of his life pretending that Eren was just doing some chores or something, peaceful, forced ignorance. 

But he couldn't do that to Eren, this was all the teen asked of him, and he couldn't deny his last wish, no matter how much it pained him. 

 Eren lay in his bed, already awake, already aware of the eyes on him. But, of course, he himself was hesitant of his awakening. He found himself wishing to stay that way forever. Not touching, but still able to feel one another, just have their presence, that's all he'd need. 

But, he couldn't do that, he found himself guilty for wishing this moment to stretch on. For he could feel in the sharp gaze that the raven haired man was already mourning him. He wouldn't wish that on his lover any longer than the other would offer it.

After who knows how long of the silent, calm moment, just feeling and holding onto the presence of one another, Levi spoke, "Eren," the boy took this as his cue to stand, "it's time" they both pretended that the tears in his voice were inaudible. 

He nodded, walking to the man and wrapping him in a tight embrace. "I'm scared, Levi," he whispered into the shorter man's hair.

Levi hugged back just as tight, if not tighter, "I understand, Eren, I am too."

But Levi didn't understand, Eren was far from scared for himself, he knew this was inevitable, he knew this was coming. He had accepted it. He had nothing to worry about, he wouldn't be here anyway, he was scared for Levi. He was afraid of how he'd react, he'd promised Levi that he wouldn't leave his side and now he's being forced away from it.

After what seemed like far too long and far from long enough of hugging, Levi pulled away, tears in his eyes. "Let's go."

They both moved up the stairs rather slowly, attempting to prolong the time they had together as much as possible. But, of course, they arrived at the small stage-like elevation far too soon. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," a man called out in a far too cheery voice, a voice that Levi hated, a voice that announced a death as if it were some party, something that wouldn't tear him apart, "we finally see the day that we exterminate the last titan!"

Cheers ran through the crowd and Levi wanted to use the sword he was handed to end  _their_ lives instead, but he silently chained his lover to a pole in the center of the 'stage'.

Eren knew that it was cruel to ask his lover to do this, but he couldn't deny that this was exactly how he'd wish to die. With Levi being the last one he sees, the last one he hears, the last one who crosses his mind, the one who wields the weapon to end his life, it was perfect, Levi is and always will be everything. Though he knew Levi didn't exactly see it that way.

Levi stood with tears in his eyes, staring down at the teen. A small smile was on his face, his chestnut hair tousled and in his eyes, but he could still see the small sparkle to the blue-green orbs. 

"It's gonna be okay," he smiled, "I love you, Levi"

"I love you too, Eren, you brat," Levi tried to give a teasing tone to his voice, but all that could be heard was choked pain. 

Eren gave a nod and Levi drew the sword that was currently over their heads, and dragged it down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi woke up with a small, pitiful yelp. That damned nightmare again. He looked at the clock, seeing he'd need to wake up in a few minutes anyway, began to get dressed, wondering who that other man was.

Little did he know, that other man was waking up with the same start, just across town, doing the same exact thing.

Little did either know, that today was going to be the day to change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! This is a kinda long chapter. Hehe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I finally updated! I've been working on this chapter for forever!

My eyes flew open and I almost shot out of my bed, giving a small yelp.   
“Eren,” I heard my adopted sister, Mikasa, yell through my door, “are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” I yelled back, looking at my clock. I had to get up in a few minutes anyway, so I decided as may as well get ready.  
After spending approximately thirty seconds deciding what to wear, I threw on my outfit and shoes, running into the bathroom to grab Mikasa’s brush. ( ‘cause I lost mine again)  
I brushed my hair until it looked, well, less like shit, I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by my best friend Armin, who I’m pretty sure was here before I even woke up. I also got an expectant glare from my sister, but that went away when I gave her back the brush.  
I sat down and Armin handed me exactly what I needed at that moment, a mug of hot, sugared to Hell and back coffee.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” I asked dramatically, wrapping my arms around the girly blond, who simply chuckled in return.  
“You won’t be saying that while I drive you to school,” I heard the playful smile in his voice.  
“Then shut up and let me love you now.”  
After a few minutes, we finished breakfast and I was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the car to go to school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was lunch, I had survived five classes, and I only had one thought going through my head;  
“UGGGHH!” I slammed my tray down between Armin and Mikasa before laying my head on a clear part of it. “Can I go home yet?”  
“Nope,” the blond replies, laughing a little, “two hours left.”  
I groan, laying my head back down in hopes that if I fell asleep, they’d think I’m sick or something.   
Within a few minutes, my friends all joined us at the table, Jean and Sasha looking just as annoyed and done as I felt.  
“Hey guys!” Marco greeted, smiling. My earlier companions greeted him back while I just groaned.  
“Who pissed in your coffee, Jaeger?” Jean growled, mostly annoyed that I replied to his boyfriend like that. Though I can tell he’s been pissed since before he came to the table.  
“Every-fucking-body, how about yours?” I replied, glaring.  
“The French teacher. He had us do a fucking ‘course overview’ and then got onto us for talking during it! And we have homework on the first day!”  
“Please, you’re just mad at him for interrupting your time talking to your boyfriend.”  
“No,” Sasha defended, “he is like, super strict. He got on to like, half the class and then made us clean.” She sighed, taking a bite of her- wait, no my- roll.  
“I’m starting to regret taking French,” I sighed, Armin nodded in agreement, as we both had him seventh period.  
“Speak of the Devil,” Jean whispered, looking in the direction of a short, raven haired male. I’d have mistaken him for a middle schooler if it weren’t for the way he was dressed.  
A pure white button up, matched with a black blazer and slacks, finished off with a cravat. His face was expressionless and cold, the few poor students that he’s already had staring at him, their eyes full of fear.   
He seemed horrifying and strict, but I was somehow drawn to him, he seemed familiar and comfortable. His steely grey eyes being windows to a soul that I had always known every inch of. One that I was a part of, and had been for a long time.  
“Levi…” I mumbled, not knowing that the name would leave my mouth until it did, but it felt right there. Like it belonged. It felt as if I’ve wanted to say that name all of my life and a weight lifted off of my soul as I finally did.  
“Hm? You know him?” Connie asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.  
“Not really.”  
“Then how do you know his name?”  
“How do you know his name?”  
“Professor Zoe. Now answer me.”  
“I didn’t even know it was his name, I don’t really know.”  
I yawned, brushing off the weird moment and eating a fourth of my sandwich before napping the rest of lunch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As time pressed on, I felt the fear in my stomach grow. Even during this hour, I’ve been hearing awful stories about Mr. Rivielle, and to be honest, they make me want to stay with Professor Zoe for as long as possible, and they’re a total whackjob. One that seems to know a little too much about the human body to not have personally dissected one.   
But, despite my desperation, the bell rang, signalling that it was time for French. Regret echoed through me and, as I walked down the hall, I wondered how I let Armin talk me into even taking this class.  
The second I walked into the room, the first thing I noticed was how unnaturally clean it was. It wasn’t just ‘tidy’, it was absolutely fucking spotless. At the end of the day. Not a single eraser, pencil, or pencil shaving on the floor, the desks and chairs in perfectly aligned rows. This guy must be completely fucking OCD. And if he can get high schoolers to keep a room this clean, he must be Satan.  
‘And I’m stuck with him for a whole semester.’ I groan inwardly, wanting to smack myself, (and Armin. I took a seat, waiting for my blonde best friend, who joined me shortly before the bell, and the teacher.  
He looked just about as harsh as I remembered him, but now that I got a good look at him, I could really see how strangely familiar he was, not to mention attractive, his harsh eyes and raven hair somehow suited his pale skin and slim figure.   
I just can’t remember where I’ve seen him before!  
“Okay, class,” he sighed, his voice dripping with irritation, “quite frankly, it’s last period and I’m thinking the same exact thing as you. So, how about we just get this over with so I can go home?”

I cracked a small smile, though most of the class sighed, eager to end the day as well.  
“So, now for the irritating part that will stop after the first week, as I’ll be assigning seats, fucking roll call.” Everybody ignored his language and simply listened to the names.  
He got through most names, though he paused for a second at Armin’s, and almost got through them all when;  
“E-Eren… Eren Jaeger…” He blinked a few times, as if ensuring that the name wasn’t just a figment of his imagination, I could’ve sworn I saw tears in his eyes.  
“Here,” I raised my hand, causing his eyes to widen, staring at me as if I were from another planet. “Are you okay, Sir?”  
“Umm… yeah, sorry,” he shook his head, looking back at the sheet in front of him, “Mavis James!”  
“Here!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the hour went just as I’d expected, well, without the Hellfire and death of the innocent.   
But, as I began working on our assignment, I heard Mr. Rivaille say from behind me, “Jaeger, please see me after class.”  
“Yes, sir…” I replied nervously.  
“It’s the first day, and already, you’re getting in trouble with the teachers…” Armin sighed. I lightly punched him in the arm before returning to my work.   
When the bell rang, Armin told me he’d stay in the car and walked up to the teacher’s desk.  
“Y-you wanted to speak to me?” I asked, wondering what I did and whether or not I was going to leave this classroom alive.  
He stood up, staring at me curiously. He came incredibly close to my face, observing my eyes with a jarring intensity.  
“S-sir?”  
He didn’t respond, his steel eyes filling with tears. Suddenly, I felt myself pulled into a sudden embrace.  
“Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short continuation of the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are liking this so far! Sorry this took a bit, finals are all cramped into these last few weeks of school! >.

This may sound super fucking creepy, but Eren is exactly as he was before. He had that same sparkle in his eyes, he’s just as warm as I remember, Hell, he even smells the same.  
“Eren…” My self-control slips away, tears falling from my eyes. He awkwardly patted my back.   
“Sir, are you okay?” He asked, the awkwardness and unfamiliarity clear in his voice snapping me out of my relief.  
“S-sorry..” I pulled away, taking another good look at his face, “y-you just… you remind me of someone. I uh…” love “knew…”   
I looked down. ‘Way to creep the kid out, Levi!’ I thought, incredibly embarrassed by my sudden action towards my new student. Student!   
“No, it’s okay, Sir. Are you sure you’re okay? You’re crying…” The tall brunette, Eren, moved my face up, concern lacing those unchanged bright blue-green eyes, the eyes I missed so fucking much.   
“Y-yeah, I’m fine… again, just… just memories…” I wiped tears from my face, “that’s all I wanted to say… Sorry for being, you know, creepy about it…”  
“Oh, it’s okay, you seemed kind of familiar to me, too,” he chuckled nervously. So he does kind of know me.   
I nodded, feeling a little numb.   
I-it’s him! It’s Eren Jaeger! The one I’ve been searching for since I was sixteen!  
But why under these circumstances? Why couldn’t he be, I don’t know, at least legal?  
I cursed the sick, twisted gods for putting me in this situation, for getting me so happy, just to throw it all away with logic and consequences. Damn, it all seemed so simple before we actually met. I could fantasize all I wanted about seeing him and make guesses about what he’s like.   
But never in a million fucking years did I guess he’d be a student.  
Never in a million years did I think for even a moment that we wouldn’t be able to be together.  
Damn it.  
I put my head on my desk, groaning, when Hanji, Professor of Beautiful - Fucking - Timing, decided to come into my room.  
“Hey, Levi!” They greeted as they walked in, then noticed my state. “Bad day?”  
“No. Fucking. Clue!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.. this is it. Hope to see y'all next chapter, feel free to tell me what ya think! You know the drill


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just introducing my baby, Hanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, it's been a while. How've you been? School started and I got a laptop to write this on! Yay! Anyways, enjoy!

The brunette stayed silent as I ranted, mostly about my nightmares, a topic they were far too used to, then I changed my talk to about Eren. Their eyes widened behind their glasses, seeming to recognize the name.   
“That brown haired kid?!” They asked, far too loudly. “He’s your imaginary boyfriend?!”  
“Will you keep your fucking mouth shut?!” Despite how disgusting it was, I slapped my hand over their mouth. “I don’t need my inner turmoil echoed across the damn hall!”  
I glared, my expression turning to disgust when I felt a wet line across my hand. I quickly pulled it away. “Did you just fucking lick me?!”  
They shrugged, shooting me an annoying playful grin. “Shoulda known!”  
I growled, reaching for my hand sanitizer.   
“So, “ they sat on the edge of my desk, “what makes you so sure? We’ve had ‘Eren’s in our classes before, you never flipped your shit.” I could tell they were trying to soothe me, but their accusation only pissed me off more.  
“Hanji, I’ve seen him every fucking night for the last, what, 16 years!? I’m pretty sure I’d know what he looks like!” I snapped, “I’m not crazy!”  
“Okay, okay! We’ll figure shit out, okay? But we can’t think of anything with your panties all twisted up!” The agender teacher put a hand onto my shoulder, I flinched at the contact, but I knew they were only trying to calm me down.   
I backed out of the touch, sighing. “I know, Hanji, it’s just… I’ve waited so long…” I grumbled, angry at myself. “Only to find… he was closer to me when I didn’t know he was real…”   
They nodded, giving me a sympathetic look. “And we’ll figure this out, okay?” Their voice was gentle, soothing, and even, as if they were talking to a distressed child. And the worst part was, I couldn’t even find it in myself to be upset about it.  
I hung my head in defeat, completely stumped and unprepared to do anything other than sit here and wonder how the Hell my life had completely flipped in an hour. How I’ve allowed everything to just blow up.  
I spent an entire class period staring at the damn kid, he was just like the one in my head. His hair that seemed to stay just outside the realm of taming, his eyes wild and simply untameable. Still tan and dangerous looking, with an air of innocence to him. He was also still so damn tall. My head still barely reached his chest when I hugged him.  
Was the kid seventeen in my dreams too?!  
God, I need to think this through.   
I sighed again, thanking Hanji and rushing out of the classroom before they could stop me. I ran past a very startled Erwin in the parking lot, unlocking and slamming the car door in what seemed to be the same motion.  
My head hit the steering wheel and a small cry left my mouth.   
In one hour, my life twisted and I wasn’t sure if I could really right it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the comments and kudos are all super appreciated and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so how'd you like it? Leave a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
